


Two Pink Lines

by Veridiansoul



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Baby, M/M, Pregnancy, Pregnant, Trans!Allen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-19 22:51:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13133874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Veridiansoul/pseuds/Veridiansoul
Summary: Allen discovers that he's pregnant and breaks the news to Lavi.This is a drabble I wrote for the prompt "I'm pregnant" and I continued it because of a request!





	1. Chapter 1

Allen stared down at the little plastic sticks, his breathing matching the methodical ticking of the clock in the living room. Of course he already knew he was pregnant. All the signs were there and they definitely hadn’t taken the proper precautions to avoid pregnancy, thanks to a couple glasses of champagne. He was so sure that he wouldn’t have even taken the stupid test, but he knew Lavi was a man of science and would want proof. So he took two, just in case. Unfortunately, it took an eternity for anything to start popping up, but when the lines started coming into color, Allen nervously began chewing on a fingernail. Despite taking so long he thought he would die, Allen still wasn’t prepared for the breath to be knocked out of him when both tests displayed two little lines. 

Pregnant. He was 100%, undoubtedly, pregnant.

Lavi is going to love this.

Allen took the sticks and hid them in the bedside table, just in time for Lavi to come home from work. “Ally babe, I’m home. I brought some takeout,” he called out while rustling around in the kitchen. Allen took a deep breath and exited the bedroom, hoping that he looked calm enough not to cause suspicion.

“Hey, welcome home.” He kissed Lavi and they settled down to eat. He thought he was doing a horrible job of staying calm, but Lavi didn’t seem to notice anything out of the ordinary. Time seemed to drag on, but Allen was determined to break the news when they were in bed and cuddled up to each other, like they did every night. When they were finally settled in bed and Lavi had just cracked open his book, Allen decided it was time to fess up.

“Hey Lavi, can you look at this for me?” Allen asked as he pulled the sticks out of the drawer and dropped them in Lavi’s hand. For a second, Lavi didn’t seem to realize what he was looking at, but he instantly looked at Allen with shock once it finally clicked. It was practically comical with the way his husband’s jaw dropped and the book slid off the bed with a loud thump, but he was still too nervous to laugh. “I’m pregnant.”

“Oh my God, really?” He grabbed the bedside lamp and pulled it closer to make sure his eye wasn’t deceiving him. After he was sufficiently sure, he looked up at Allen with tears gathering in his eye. “Allen…”

“Oh Lavi, don’t cry.” Allen laughed and reached across to pull Lavi into a hug, but his husband beat him to it. Lavi hugged him tighter than he ever had before and nearly tackled him into the sheets.

“You look happy, does that mean you’re okay with this? I mean…” Lavi pulled back just enough to look into Allen’s eyes. “This would be a huge change and I want you to be comfortable and happy.”

Allen wiped the tears away from Lavi’s eye and pressed a kiss to his cheek. Lavi’s reaction was priceless, but he was pretty excited too. “I’m absolutely ecstatic. I never thought about getting pregnant, but now that I am, I’m pleasantly terrified.”

“Pleasantly terrified,” Lavi snorted out as he tugged them into a more comfortable position. Allen settled his head on Lavi’s chest and left enough room for his husband to settle a hand on his stomach, his own hand settling over Lavi’s and tangling their fingers together. “Pregnant, I’m never going to get tired of that. I love you Allen, and you too baby.”

“We love you too.”


	2. Chapter 2

Allen was seated on one of the kitchen chairs, desperately trying to pull his shoes on. The first couple months of pregnancy had been pretty easy, but the latter half proved to be a formidable opponent. Their baby wasn’t any bigger than she was suppossed to be, but that didn’t keep Allen from feeling like a beached whale when he tried to get out of bed, or pick something off the ground, or when he did anything really. The bane of his existence definitely was putting on his shoes. It should be easy, considering he’s put his own shoes on for nearly 25 years now, but apparently not. God forbid they ever came untied.

“Allen, as hilarious as this is to watch, you should just ask me for help,” Lavi said as he crossed the room and knelt at Allen’s feet. He carefully helped Allen slip his feet in and made sure the laces were extra tight. Despite offering to help him, Allen was still adamant about doing everything himself.

“I can tie my own shoes,” Allen huffed out as he relaxed against the back of the chair, clearly unable to do just that. Just from that, he was already exhausted and sweating a little bit. Pregnancy literally sucked all of the life out of him.

“Are you sure you still want to go to the birthday party? I’m sure Lenalee wouldn’t be upset, considering the due date is only a few weeks away,” Lavi mumbled as he ran a hand over Allen’s stomach. His daughter kicked at his hand, making Lavi smile with glee and Allen grimace in response.

“Stop encouraging her.” Allen swatted at Lavi’s hand and used the counter to help him stand up. “Lenalee is going to be in China over her birthday and there is no way I’m missing her party just because I’m pregnant. I’m getting in the car.” Lavi sighed as he watched his very pregnant husband waddle out the door.

The party seemed to be going without a hitch. Despite getting a present from them, Lenalee seemed to be more excited by Allen’s baby bump. She fussed over him and piled more baby stuff in the car, all while she made him promise not to have his baby while she was in China. She kept him so occupied that Lavi barely saw Allen until his husband made his way to the kitchen for more food.

“Is baby hungry again?” Lavi asked as he wound his arms around Allen’s baby bump and watched him pile more food onto his plate. Allen just gave an affirmative hum and leaned back into Lavi’s embrace. “I’m going to go ask if they have anymore wine, so I’ll be right back.” The redhead pressed a quick kiss to Allen’s cheek and turned to leave the room. 

He didn’t even make it past the threshold before he heard a loud splash. He instantly turned to see what Allen spilled and was met with his husband’s shocked face as he stared at the floor. 

“Allen, you should’ve gone to the bathroom if you had to go. You know the baby likes to kick you in the bladder all the time,” Lavi said as he rushed to grab some paper towels and usher Allen out of the puddle. Despite his urging, Allen just held on to the counter and refused to move.

“I didn’t have to go though. Lavi, I think my water just broke.” Allen met eyes with Lavi and neither seemed to know what to do. “I think anyway. I’ve been having contractions all day, but I just thought they were Braxton Hicks contractions.” As soon as he finished saying that, Allen settled one of his hands on his baby bump while the other gripped the counter. He let out a shaky breath and nodded in Lavi’s direction, a significantly stronger contraction working through his body. “Okay, they were real contractions we have to go.”

“Oh my God, are you kidding?” Lavi spun around and grabbed his coat and keys while Allen breathed through the contraction. By that time, Lavi had his arm around Allen and was trying to usher him out the door as fast as possible. “Lena! Allen’s water broke and he’s going into labor! Don’t slip on the puddle in your kitchen!”

Lavi drove as fast as he safely could while Allen breathed through the contractions and gripped the overhead door handle. The labor itself took only a few hours before their little girl finally came into the world with eyes the color of the moon and red hair a shade lighter than her father’s. 

It seems Lenalee got her birthday wish after all.


End file.
